1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of stabilizing aqueous parenteral solutions of multivitamins in the presence of trace elements and compositions produced thereby for human and veterinary administration.
As is well known, in addition to the various basic nutritive materials which are required by humans and animals, a variety of other nutrients and essential elements are also required for the maintenance of good health. The present invention is directed to nutrients and essential elements, sometimes called "micronutrients", from which relatively very small amounts are needed to provide a well-balanced, healthy diet. For convenience, the compositions of the invention will be described as relate to humans, however, the same can as well be used for veterinary purposes. While the compositions of the invention may be used as regular supplements to nutrients obtained through the digestive system, it especially concerns total parenteral nutrition to provide nutritional support for persons unable to meet their nutritional requirements through the digestive system, i.e. for nutritional rehabilitation of patients.
Total parenteral nutrition (TPN) has been used for many years and an expanded knowledge of nutritional requirements led to the development of a wide array of products from which the TPN solutions can be formulated. The Nutritional Advisory Group of the American Medical Association (AMA) has developed recommendations for the parenteral use of multivitamin preparations. The guidelines for adult formulations are as follows (JPEN 3: 258-262, 1979)
______________________________________ Daily Vitamin Administration ______________________________________ A 3,300 IU D 200 IU E 10 IU Ascorbic Acid 100 mg Folacin 400 mcg Niacin 40 mg Riboflavin 3.6 mg Thiamin 3 mg Pyridoxine (B6) 4 mg Cyanocobalamin (B12) 5 mcg Pantothenic Acid 15 mg Biotin 60 mcg ______________________________________
The medical profession has focused increasing attention on the importance of trace elements in the nutritional management of medical, surgical, and traumatic conditions. The AMA has also published guidelines for trace element preparations for parenteral use (JPEN 3: 263-267, 1979):
______________________________________ Daily Trace Elements Administration ______________________________________ Zinc 2.5-4 mg Copper 0.5-1.5 mg Chromium 10-15 mcg Manganese 0.15-0.8 mg ______________________________________
The AMA did not address other trace elements, however, there are increasing data for the role of these various trace elements in good nutritional support. It is generally known that the "essential elements", i.e. calcium, magnesium, sodium and potassium, furthermore zinc, manganese, copper, cobalt, chromium, iron, molybdenum, vanadium, selenium and nickel are indispensable for the normal function of living organisms. The essential elements are the constituents or activators of numerous enzyme systems, they are in close correlation with the level of certain vitamins in the organism and with the function of the hormone system. The deficiency of essential elements greatly suppresses the biosynthesis of proteins, enzymes, hormones and other biologically active substances required to control the normal functions of the living organism as a whole.
The JPEN 5: 424-429, 1981 reports on health disorders associated with the insufficiency of some essential trace elements in TPN: Zinc deficiency manifests in a variety of diseases including acrodermatitic skin lesions, impaired immunity, poor growth, impaired wound healing, and mental disturbances; copper deficiency results in hematologic abnormalities, usually anemia with leukopenia and neutropenia; chromium deficiency has been recognized to play a role in glucose intolerance, weight loss, peripheral neuropathy or encephalopathy; and selenium deficiency in experimental animals was observed to cause liver necrosis, pancreatic atrophy, and muscular dystrophy. Manganese is an actuator of several enzymes being involved in protein synthesis and function of the central nervous system. It is essential for bone structure and reproduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, liquid multivitamin preparations of the prior art are packaged in two separate vials or syringes, or double compartment vials or syringes to prevent interaction between some of the vitamins. Such interaction results in discoloration of the solution and loss of potency. Another approach to solve the interaction problem resulted in lyophilizing multivitamin preparations and reconstituting the same just prior to injection.
The ingredients interaction problem is even more serious when, in addition to containing multivitamins, the preparation also contains trace elements, especially copper. To circumvent the problem, the prior art, again, provided a two or three package system, one or two of which contained the multivitamin and one the trace elements. The contents of the packages were either separately infused into the patient or were admixed just prior to infusion. While the former method is undesirably cumbersome, the latter method is unsatisfactory for the reason that the reactions between the trace elements and the multivitamins are so rapid that the browning reaction and turbidity can be observed within minutes of admixing the two phases. In addition, the interaction could cause clogging of the infusion needle and the introduction of solid particles into the vein of the patient. This problem could be especially serious with infusions mixed several hours prior to addition to TPN solutions.
The present invention is designed to solve the above-described problems and to provide multivitamin/trace elements formulations in aqueous solution for parenteral administration to patients.